Wreathed in Flames
by EscapedManiac911
Summary: *YaY* My first fic. Squee's a pyro maniac who kills people, he's almost content with what he's got, but what happens when Johnny returns? What about this chick Adania?
1. Death to the Bitchy Cash Register Person

Death to the Bitchy Register Person!  
  
Hi! *Waves Happily* Wow my first part of my first fic! YAY! Happiness. I'm sayin' this before hand. Yes I know the 24/7 doesn't have gasoline, but it does now. Review, flamers will have a pack of wild dogs sent to chase them down, survivors will be shot!  
  
Disclaimer: Stinky Cheese, What's this crap, I have no talent, and so I don't own Jthm, Squee or anything else at that. : * ( (Wasn't that sad? How can I own it if I'm that pathetic?) Although one character is mine. but she doesn't show up yet.  
A short, incredibly thin, incredibly sickly teenager rounded the corner and entered the 24/7. Looking around he quickly spotted what he had came for and walked over to the objects he 'required.' The boy picked up a couple of lighters, some lighter fluid, and after walking over to a separate section of the store, gasoline. He walked up to the register with the objects in his arms and dumped the on the counter. The tall, blonde, attractive girl behind the counter looked up from her magazine at the klunk sound the items made as they hit the counter. "What do you want?" she asked wrinkling her nose at the sight of him. He knew he wasn't the best looking, in fact far from it. Only a few years ago had he been released from a mental institution. He hadn't needed to be there as long as he had, they used him for medical testing, hence his disturbing appearance. He was so thin his ribs were visible through his thick black, and white striped shirt. He had an odd, disturbing green bluish hair color, which was the main gift from the testing. He had green tinted skin. On top of that he was allergic to almost everything, and went into fits periodically. "I would like to buy these items, that is your job, if you can't remember. I lay my stuff on the counter-" The boy began. "I know my job freak-" She began but was cut off. "It's Todd, Squee at the very least, not freak." The boy called Squee interjected. " Squee, Todd, Thong- I don't care what your name is, queer. Go to hell, and get out." She yelled at him. Todd had tried to remain calm, but the voice of his teddy bear, Shmee, was having a field day. 'Light her on fire Todd! You got the equipment, you were just going to flame someone else. Might as well be her, she needs to burn in Hell where people like her belong!' And on and on Shmee went. "HEY FAG!! I SAID OUT! FUCK OFF!" She hollered at him. Todd acting on reflexes opened the gas and throw some on her with speed that must have taken years of practice, and light her on fire. He watched her, with an odd pleasure, burn. He smiled to himself and helped himself to a few more cans of gasoline and walked out the door. Shmee, who was only there in Todd's mind smiled with him. Ironically he had gained the habit of burning people, and being happy about it a week after being released from the mental hospital. Shmee was not really existent, well not more anyway. Shmee once was a real bear that talked to him through that form, but at the institution he was taken from Todd, and became part of his mind. Shmee wasn't alone though, there were many voices, and faceless bodies that haunted Todd, but Shmee was his favorite. He tried to block out others and let Shmee be his guiding light. He stepped out on to the street and headed home. He sighed, 'home,' he thought bitterly, 'what home, I'd be better off living on the street as a hobo.' He smiled at the thought; he would enjoy living like that.  
  
(A/N REVIEW, but don't flame.) 


	2. Holy Shit

Holy Shit  
  
WOOOHOOO! One review. I'm easily amused, well, I'm proud of myself. Here's the next chapter, review if you like, don't review if you don't.  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own, You Don't Sue, We All Live Happily Ever After.  
  
Todd walked past house 777 on his way back to his 'home.' His eyes flicked toward the house. He remembered Mr. ScaryNeighborMan, he had been skinny, and sickly looking, like Todd, but not to Todd's extent. He had been tall, well at least compared to Todd's 5' 1". Him leaving, was in Todd's opinion, the best thing that ever happened to him. He hadn't been very old when the man who once lived next door traumatized Todd. He had said his name was Johnny, and that Todd should call him Nny, but Todd was horrified by the man. Mainly because of the fact he killed people. Of course Todd killed people too, but he didn't then. Johnny had tried to save him from what insanity, but only pushed him in deeper. 'Oh well, he's gone I'm so close to being happy, why should I care anymore?'  
  
Todd opened the door to his house, looked around. He saw no one.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" he called to the empty house. There was no response. This pleased him. He immediately darted for his room, but was interrupted by the telephone. Todd considered ignoring it, but he didn't want to have to hear the continual ringing, and didn't want to run the chance that whoever it was would call back, so he picked it up.  
  
"Hi-" He paused for second, before anyone on the other line could reply he cut in " Bye!" and was about to slam the phone down when he heard laughter. Insane laughter, it was coming from who-ever was on the line.  
  
"Oh that's cute. Todd isn't it?" A female voice cackled.  
  
"Holy shit! How do you know my name?" He asked the very creepy voice, he felt shivers go up and down his spine. Though Todd now killed people, he was still afraid of his own shadow, partially because it happened, he had became antsier after it had happened. He pushed the thought from his head. Think about. it would only scare him more.  
  
"Let's just say I've got my ways. Watch your back. Squee, I'm coming for it." Then there was a click. He stared at the phone for a few seconds, and then screamed. He ran to his room and locked everything with a lock on it. He had an aching suspicion he would be staying in for a while.  
  
Johnny sighed to himself as he pulled up to his old house. 777, he was home. He got out of the car and walked up to the run down shack and opened the door. His mission of losing his emotions had been a failure. All those years down the fucking drain. He would have been better off staying here and killing all the fucking assholes here. He looked out the window and saw the house next to his. 'Ahh Squee. I wonder if the harsh truths of reality have left you with some sanity left. Maybe I'll visit. maybe later I have much to do.' He laughed at the last bit of the though. Oh yes, he did have much to do.  
WEEE I'm done ya like? I hope ya do! Review!!! Bye Bye. 


	3. Meet Adania

Meet Adania  
  
WEEEE, Next chapter *YaY!* the first appearance of my character!!! Did I forget anything? Oh well. Thanx to those that reviewed, and those of you that didn't. I donno. review this time ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I Have No Money, PLEASE don't sue me, I don't own jack shit, don't sue!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Adania smirked; she pulled off her wig, and washed off her make-up. Showing her hairless face, no lashes, no brows, no hair. She had had to get rid of all hair. Never leave a trace, she didn't exist. Maybe she did technically, but not in the eyes of the government. She was an assassin, and she loved her job. She didn't have to socialize; she got to make creepy calls. She just did in fact, not too long ago. To a kid named Todd Casil. Her next victim. He had gotten all the information she needed on him. She loved when she called him Squee, he probably shit himself. She laughed out loud. She didn't know why the kid was wanted dead, and she didn't care, she just had to end his miserable life. Oh, and she would, but not yet, she fuck with his brain for little while. If she was correct, and she always on, he was nuts, so she would get to have some real fun.  
  
Todd flopped down on the bed, that phone call was really starting to piss him off. Who the hell did that stupid bitch think she was? Todd shouldn't be locked up in his room terrified, she should. Or at least, that was what Shmee and some other voices had been telling him. And right now, he was willing to listen. He was going to leave the house, do something stupid then burn something down. Todd was half way down the hall when it hit him. Why not burn down every house on the street? It was perfect. He would first wait until night when everyone was at home the torch the street. His lousy parents included. Perfect, the person threatening him would probably assume him dead. Ah yes, Todd had the perfect plan. He would start with 'Mr. ScaryNeighborMan's' house, oh that would be his second favorite house that went down. Todd grabbed his torching gear and headed outside and towards house 777. Things were looking up.  
Johnny laughed at the girl hooked up to his contraption. He had found her at the 24/7, she had been burning alive, he reacting on instinct, not sympathy, had put out the flames. He was turning to live when she said a few choice words about him just walking off, and now here she was, in his basement. After she was dead he went back upstairs to watch TV, but was backtracked when he heard a noise from outside, and went to find out what it was.  
  
Ooooh. Cliffhanger, review, flame and I'll plunge you into a nightmarish world. WEEEEEEEE. 


	4. Trouble at 777

Trouble at 777  
  
High people, next chapter! I would like to state the record, I am aware of the inconsistencies in Todd's character, but there is a reason for that. I want todd to be picture as insane and unstable, so by changing his personality constantly, I show his kevel of insanity. Oh yes, I also know it's hard to follow, but don't worry, it'll start making sense soon.  
  
Todd was trying to whistle on his way over to Johnny's house, but he kept cackling, he couldn't help it though, or at least that's what he told himself. Truthfully, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to do this, but he would, he had to. 'Imagine Todd,' a voice that wasn't his or Shmee's cooed in his mind, 'life without this miserable place. wonderful huh?'  
  
"Maybe, but still, I don't know, what if he comes back? Then he'll be pissed beyond all reason, then he'll hunt me down, gut me like a fucking pig-" He was cut off. 'You know a pigs orgasm lasts 30 minuets.'  
  
"What the fuck does that have to do with-" again he was interrupted, but this time not by a psycho voice. The door had opened, there stood Johnny.  
  
"Squeegee?! Is that you?" Johnny asked Todd, who was now in a state of supreme shock. 'When the fuck did he get back, Todd, light him up. NOW Todd NOW!!' Shmee's voice shouted. But Todd couldn't move, much less set fire to a man who had been killing people probably before Todd was born. Johnny was talking, but Todd couldn't hear him, he could barely see from fright. Or was it fright? For some reason Todd didn't think so, and it scared him shitless. Todd noticed the sidewalk was holding up his head. He knew that wasn't right that he must have fallen, but his mind couldn't put the pieces together. He felt his foot twitch, then the rest of his body joined in. He felt total blackness sweep his body, he was having a serious fit. He hadn't had one o serious sense. it happened.  
Johnny had been shocked to find Squee there, even more shocked at the burning gear. And even more shocked when Johnny started questioning him how he just sort of. well, dissipated from reality. Johnny had taken him inside his house; he would wait until he was awake then question him, mainly about his appearance. Squee looked horrible, he wanted to know what happened to the kid, and what was he doing with the gas, and matches? Was he planning on burning his house down? Why would he do that if he didn't know Johnny was there? And who, before Johnny had opened the door had Squeegee been talking to?  
Adania sped off down the street, she had just witnessed an odd seen, the boy she was after, Todd, had obviously been planning to burn his neighbors house down. His neighbor came out which scared the shit out of him, and then he convulsed into a fit as it appeared. She was confused now. And she didn't like being confused. She would come back later and teach him a lesson. No more fun, he stumped her, he would die.  
YAY wee. review! 


	5. Why Squee?

Why Squee?  
  
Hey peoples! Muhahaha I am back. prepare for the next chapter. Review please, flame and I'll shoot to kill.  
  
Disclaimer, in singing telegram form- I don't own (stop) I wish I did (stop) But I don't say I won't (stop) say I do (stop) PLEASE DON"T SUE! (Stop)  
  
Adania smiled she had been taking on extra precautions for tonight. She knew she didn't, he would probably be an easy kill, and the cops were beyond ignorant, so she was safe. But to her, this was an art, and that dumb shit kid really pissed her off; she was going to do this perfectly. 'Tonight little Squee, you will die, begging for the end of ends.'  
Todd sighed; he had woken up a few minuets ago to find himself in an ill managed little house, if you could call it that. He automatically realized it was Johnny's house. Johnny wasn't there though, which he was glad for. He probably knew he was going to burn this place down. Todd sighed his mind thought about Pepito. Would the fact that he used to be friends with Satan son get him any kind special treatment, or privileges, or lack of torture in Hell after Johnny killed him? He hoped so he knew there was no way he was going to heaven. He briefly wondered how Pepito was before realizing the obvious. 'He's Satan's son, what could happen that would ruin it for him?' he asked himself. 'Satan could finally be defeated by the good forces.' Shmee pondered.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question, go away now, I'm in no mood for you, or any other voices right now." Todd said aloud. 'I'm hurt Squee, don't you value you my input? I thought you would especially after it happened. I had tried to warn you-'  
  
"Stop it Shmee." Todd said dangerously. 'But did you listen, of course not. Why would you want to listen to me? If only-' Shmee cooed.  
  
"I SAID STOP!" Todd screamed leaping off the couch he had been laying on. He began to bang his head against the wall muttering insanely, threatening the things in his head, begging for an end. Todd felt to hands on his shoulders. They roughly turned him around. Tears clouded his vision so it was hard to make out who was yelling at him to calm down. His vision cleared and he got a good look at the person in front of him.  
  
Oooowww. who is it? Is it Adania coming to kill him, or Johnny coming for answers, or his dad getting generally pissed off (don't hold your breath), or was it Ms. Scarlet in the lounge with the candle stick? Find out next time on. Wreathed in Flames* Review!!  
  
*said in weird echoey voice. 


	6. Just When Things Were Making Sense

Just When Things Were Making Sense  
  
WEEEEEEEEE. how'd ya like the cliffy I left u with? First of all it wasn't Ms. Scarlet in the lounge with the candlestick, it was that dumb bastard Mr. Green, *grumbles about Mr. Green evilly* Well, anyway on wit da next chapter. Review, but don't flame.  
  
Disclaimer: YAY I no own, you no sue, we live happy, unless you sue, then I shoot.  
  
Todd's face went blank with confusion. He had never seen this man, well woman actually, in front of him.  
Devi had seen a car at Nny's house on the way over. She had came by the house through instruction of Tenna. Tenna had said she should go, she hadn't given a reason, but had said so. And Devi couldn't take another second of Mr. Spooky so she had left taking her advice for some reason she didn't know. Devi was shocked by the car because last she knew he had left. Well any way she had walked up to the house, she had been about to ring the bell when she heard screaming. She had burst in with mace, ready to take Nny down if she had too. Of coarse she was shocked to find a boy there with no Nny in sight. The boy seemed to be in the middle of a mental break down, the poor kid looked horrible. She had grabbed him and turned around and tried to calm him. She had seen the confusion on his face, then felt it begging to cross hers. Who was this boy? Why was he at Nny's old house?  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" the boy asked after regaining composure. Then he suddenly went rigid. He stared at her with fear. Now Devi was extremely confused, why was he scared of her?  
  
"Devi-" she was debating which question to ask first when Nny burst through a door. He looked wildly from the boy to Devi. She saw confusion begin to creep on his face. 'Grrrrrrreat' she thought sarcastically, 'a whole room full of confused people. Could this possibly get any weirder?' Well it could, and it would as the front door swung open.  
  
Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that. Well who is at the door this time will everyone figure out what the fuck's going on? Why doesn't this make sense? The answers will be reveled riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. now. Adania, when Adania is knocked unconscious, because I'm a moron. Review. 


	7. What the Fuck?

What the Fuck?  
  
Woooooooooosh! Time for da next chappie! I know last chapter was short and confusing, but rest assured, it WILL get more difficult to follow here. Review, but don't flame.  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Jthm, or Squee! Or IFS, would I waste my time writing fan fiction? Well actually I probably would. But I don't own them!!!  
  
Todd's eyes snapped to the front door as it burst open. A figure made it's way through the door. Whoever it was, was short, and was wearing a hat and a trench coat. He couldn't make out whom it was. The head of the figure moved slowly from one side to the next, apparently observing its surroundings.  
  
"Well isn't this a nice little get together?" A female voice asked sarcastically. Todd knew that voice, but where? It snapped in his head, the phone call. She was the one who had called him. Todd shook free from the Devi person's grip and turned to run, but couldn't. He felt pinned to the floor, there was a large pain in his shoulder, without looking up, he knew he'd been pinned with a knife.  
  
"Oh don't be in such a hurry to leave Squee, we're going to have LOADS of fun, and we need you to play the game." The woman cackled evilly.  
Johnny stared at Todd, then to the figure in the door. She had called him Squee. Did Squee know her? What the hell was going on here, and why had she pinned Squee? This was beginning to piss Johnny off. He didn't know what the fuck was going on, and right now he didn't give a rat's ass. Whoever it was had hurt Squee, that's all he needed. He reached for a knife in his coat, but was not unnoticed.  
  
"What's in your coat your going to pull out, Nny?" She had used his name, how did she know his name? "A knife? Don't bother you're no match for me." That REALLY pissed Nny off. She may know a little about him, but if she thought she could beat him, she had another thing coming.  
  
"Oh really? Well- whoever the fuck you are-" He started  
  
"Adania, if you don't mind." She said lightly.  
  
"Fine, Adania. I don't know what's going on, but you're in my house, and the only person who gets to kill people in this house is me. Try and challenge that." He said pulling a knife from his coat.  
  
"Ok I will." She cackled pulling out some knives of her own, "let's have some fun!"  
  
MUHAHA that's it for now, aren't I evil, if you want to find out what happens review, or the duck gets it! 


	8. Answers? Probably not

Answers? Probably Not.  
  
YEAH!! Next chappie! Woosh. Review.  
  
Disclaimer- ME NO OWN!!!  
  
Devi was in total panic. Adania at the door and Nny had just begun a full drawn out blood battle. They were cutting any piece of open skin that could be found. It was hard to tell who was winning. Devi turned as she heard a whimper. She looked at the boy, Squee as Adania had called him. He was losing lots of blood. She walked over to him and kneeled beside him with her hand on the end of the knife.  
  
"Shh, this will hurt." She said as she began to pull at the knife, but she was interrupted from doing so by the sound of a crash. Devi looked up wildly to see Nny in a bloody heap on top of what once was a table. She began to pull at the knife again trying to get it to come out. Squee began to whimper more and more.  
  
"Leave it." A cold voice said to the side of her. Devi continued to pull, she and Squee had to get out of here.  
  
"I SAID LEAVE IT!" Adania screamed as Devi felt a knife go into her back. She rolled to the side.  
Adania smiled finally. She was scraped up badly, but now. it was worth it. She picked up Nny's fallen knife.  
  
"I bid you farewell Squee I-" She was cut-off by the realization that her leg was on fire. Squee had lit her up with a lighter from his pocket.  
  
" YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" She shouted as she tried desperately to put herself out. She watched as Squee's hand reached for the knife in his shoulder, and pull it out. He began looking wildly around the room for something. But what? Adania didn't have time to ponder, she hit the ground, and patted at her leg until it was out.  
  
"You're. going. to. pay. for. that." She hissed slowly and drawn out. She stood up and moved toward Squee. The boy was shaking. Something hard hit her head, and she tumbled to the ground. She looked up to see Squee black out, before she submitted to the darkness herself.  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOO. YAY! Review if you want to see what happens next. Will Squee be all right? Who knocked Adania out? Why is this a romance fic? The answers to that and more, next time on Wreathed in Flames. MUHAHAHA!! 


	9. Wuhzzat?

Wuhzzat?  
  
Woosh next chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: Hard to believe, but I still don't own it.  
  
Johnny stood over Adania with a lamp in his hand, and a smirk on his face. He was in a rush, so he didn't realize that he used the only working lamp in the house to knock her out.  
  
"You should have killed me before you headed for Squee." He smiled as he spoke to the unconscious form. He smiled as he picked up a knife.  
  
"WAIT!" Johnny spun around to see Devi trying to get up.  
  
"Look jackass, I don't know what the fuck is going on, I doubt I will anytime soon, but I not about to watch you kill someone. Why don't we tie her up and see what the fuck is going on. I'd REALLY like to know all sides of the story." She half yelled. He stiffened at her words. Who the hell did she think she was? This was his house, and if she didn't like him killing she could just walk out the door, he wouldn't stop her. Speaking of which what was she doing here. And realizing this, he really didn't know what the fuck was going on either. He still didn't know Squee's story of his appearance or the gasoline, which he had confiscated. He knew she was right, they should hear what she had to say, for all he knew, Squee could have commit mass murder and tried to kill her, but failed. Then again, she could just be some psyco.  
  
"Fuck, she's right." He mumbled to himself, and picked up the form from the ground heading toward the nearest room with rope and a chair.  
When Squee woke up he was having trouble stringing things together. Like he knew Johnny was talking to him, he knew what he was saying, but he couldn't comprehend the words. He growled frustrated, there was that Devi girl in the corner, where was his lighters and gas? He growled again, he was getting frustrated. Obviously Johnny noticed that he wasn't catching on to what he saying and left.  
  
"Alone, again." He sighed, he was regaining his reality of the situation, but he wasn't quite there yet.  
  
"Not alone Squee." A dark figure cooed from the corner.  
  
MUHAHAHA review! 


	10. Complications

Complications  
  
WEEEEEEEE next chappie! Review or I'll shoot!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Jthm, Squee, or IFS. yet  
  
The figure stepped out of the darkness, he had never seen here before, but from the voice new it was Adania. He hadn't seen her; she had kept her hat on the whole time. Now that he thought about it, that was pretty peculiar. Oh well, he's fucked now. 'You stupid shit,' Shmee cursed at him, 'you shouldn't have come in the first place, now you're as good as dead.' He ignored the voice and looked at the woman in front of him. She wasn't bad looking, well she had no hair. but she still looked good. He stiffened with fear as she approached him. This amused her.  
  
"If I was going to kill you, I wouldn't have wasted time hiding in the shadows, I'd have done while you were still out." She smiled, he had to admit she had a point, but he still didn't let his guard down.  
  
"You know, I was hired to kill you, but sitting here looking at you, I figure why bother? You look half dead anyway. What's with the fucked up appearance?" She said amused. He growled, who did she think she was? She had just tried to kill him, and now she was talking to him as if they were old pals. What the fuck was wrong with this dolt?  
  
"Silent I see. You know, I never really wondered why I was paid to kill you. But now I'm curious. I read in you're file that you attended a mental institution, up until some freak accident. No one knows what happened except that you're the only survivor. What happened?" She asked. Todd shuddered, she wanted to know about when it happened, but before he could contemplate it for to long she started talking again.  
  
"You know, when I woke up, I was totally pissed because I was tied up, so I was going to come in here to kill you, but then I changed my mind. I just lost interest in killing you. You're pretty cute. Wait a minuet- I'm a mass murder, I don't think of possible victims as cute. Ah fuck it, I guess I do now. You know, I just had déjà vu." She stopped to draw in a breath and continued. "I guess I'm kinda hyper right now. I'm usually not hyper, though thoroughly psychotic, and not hyper. So I guess you're probably wonder what the fuck s wrong with me, but that's ok because I don't care what you think. Actually surprisingly I do. Do you have any gum?" Todd's mouth dropped open. What the fuck was going on. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT BITCH??' Shmee asked into his mind. Todd wished he knew.  
  
Wow, bet you weren't expecting that. Review. Now for subliminal messages. Em Yebo. Em Evol. Htrae eht fo relur emerpus rof 119DWIBI  
  
P.S. thanx to janey-the-suicidal-maniac/z? for all the reviews. Your input is appreciated. Flaming rights now go to janey-the-suicidal-maniac to all my future stories. 


	11. Did You Catch That Last Bit

Did You Catch That Last Bit?  
  
HIYA WEEEEE! YAY! MUAHAHA *cough hack* ahem. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it but mark my words the work of Johnen Vasquez will one day belong to me MUHAHAHA. Yeah when little green aliens from the distant planet of Xextopia come and colonize my little toe and start doing hideous experiments on the pillowcase.  
  
Todd had stopped listen, she just kept rambling on. She repeated some of her previous 'enlightenments' several times. So to prevent himself from potential brain damage, he stopped listening. By now he was studying her features. She had big lips, a prominent chin, but not to an over-done point, she had several scars on her face as well as her body, her brow was powerful, though she had no eyebrows, or eyelashes, or any hair that he could see. She did seem the type of person to get bored one day, and just shave it all off, she didn't seem able to stick to one thing. She had great big gold eyes, and her ears were small, and slightly pointed with several piercing. Her arms were lightly tinted with muscle, not over done. She was thin, a little on the skinny side, but not like him. He stopped his evaluation when he realized that she was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Ummm. What?" He asked stupidly. She giggled at this.  
  
"Never mind, you know what?" She smiled leaning in really close to him, "I really like you're hair." He could feel her breath on his face. Her demeanor had changed again. From stupid teenaged girl she went to a mature woman staring at the object of her desire. He felt a blush creep on his cheeks.  
  
"You know what else?" she asked barely loud enough to hear.  
  
" I think we should get to know each other, you're the first person I've ever been about to kill when I lost interest because I found you cute. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, hmm Squee?" She purred. He was too flustered to talk. This woman was REALLY psycho, did she realize the situation? Here they were, Johnny was going to kill her, he didn't know why she was still alive in the first place, and Johnny would probably kill Todd too. Which reminded him, where the fuck was his gas? He briefly thought of going and finding, but he remembered he was being stood over by a psycho bitch, and he'd probably run into Johnny, whom he doubted would be more than willing to turn over his gear. Todd smiled as a thought of him cross interrogating Johnny, who was tied to a chair, about where his gas was. He chuckled a bit at the thought.  
  
"You think its funny?" Adania asked, she was getting angry. How was he supposed to say that he wasn't laughing at her, but a sick fantasy? Then she would get pissed because he hadn't been listening.  
  
"Maybe I will kill you after all." She said as her fingers wrapped around his neck.  
  
"After all, I've never let anyone off why should you get special treatment because you're cute?" She smiled as her hands tightened. 


	12. Out the Window

Out the Window  
  
Sorry it's been so long since my last update. Shit came up. Here's next chappie.  
  
Disclaimer- didn't own then, don't own now, hopes to own in the future, but not likely.  
  
Todd felt the grip tighten around his neck. He began trying to suck in air, but Adania's hold was too tight, he felt everything going black. He shouldn't have been so stupid as to let his mind wander. He was going to die here because he was too idiotic to focus. He had never felt so stupid. He felt like a hypocrite he'd killed people for doing dumb things, no here he was dieing because of a dumb shit thing he did. How's that for irony?  
  
"Good bye Squee, I hope you aren't tortured too horribly in hell. Wait, yes I do. Farewell." She pressed her lips to hers as his lungs were going to give way. As if by luck the door swung open, Todd couldn't see whom it was. Adania could though, her eyes snapped to the figure; she released Todd's neck and jumped out the window after breaking it. 'Talk about luck.' Shmee whispered into his brain. Yeah, he was so lucky. He would be even luckier if he made it to the end of the week.  
  
Todd looked up at the door, Johnny was standing there. His heart sank, he was dead now. Johnny just stood there observing Todd for a few minuets, as if pondering what to do with the kid. He broke out into a wide grin. Todd did not relish the thought of what Johnny was grinning about. He considered jumping out the window too, but it was too late, Johnny was making his way over to Todd. Todd gulped and prepared himself for what came next. Again he thought of Pepito, he was missing him right now. He would've melted everyone's head off. Todd laughed at the thought; it was a humorous prospect. He reminded himself what happened last time, and forced his mind at the present where Johnny was looking at him confused. The laughter had surprised him. But he was regaining his composure as he studied Todd. Todd felt his pulse quicken, what was going to happen to him?  
  
MUHAHAHA REVIEW!! 


	13. Hazardous Thoughts

Hazardous Thoughts  
  
YAHOO NEXT CHAPPIE!  
  
Disclaimer- Wished I own, but I don't.  
  
"Squeegee?" Johnny said quietly. The word was long and drawn out. Afterward he sharply inhaled as if testing the air. Todd, in turn, squeed in response. He was too terrified to make any real answer, Johnny sensed that. Johnny sighed.  
  
"Squee," He paused and smiled at Todd, "You're still scared of me aren't you?" Johnny laughed. Todd looked at him as he heard a voice in his mind speak, ' You are aren't you Todd?' It mimicked, 'Why should you be scared of him? He took all of your stuff. He should be punished. Remember how much he fucked you up as a child? Half of your voices are based on his fucked up logic. The ones you hate. Ones like me. Kill him, end all of those horrible voices, free yourself from you're emotional bond. Rid the world of him, I don't think anyone will miss him.' Todd considered the voice, it had a point. But what would he kill Johnny with? How? Johnny had been killing people long before Todd, and was probably more skilled at it, how could-  
  
"You know, Squee I have a few things I'd like to ask you." Johnny's voice said interrupting Todd's train of thought. 'You don't have to talk to him, kill him. Remember when it happened Squee? Shmee and I told you what needed to be done,- are you about to make the same mistake?' Todd shuddered, he couldn't remember that particular voice talking to him, but it probably did, Squee couldn't keep track of the voices. The voice was still talking to him about killing Johnny, maybe he would-  
Adania sighed as she entered her apartment, it wasn't much, but it was home for the psycho. She plopped down on the floor. She had a pounding head ache. Why had she done that? The middle extreme? She should have killed him, or made him hers. But nope, not what she did. Tried to kill him and kiss him before hopping out the window. 'Smooth' she thought to herself. She wasn't interested in killing him now. Adania had always had severe mood swings. She proved that to Squee earlier. She got up, 'No more fooling around, I'm going to find Squee, and go to a forced extreme, whichever one I choose.' She thought and walked back outside. Yes, she would find Squee, but first she needed Asprin.  
  
YAY Review! 


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Sorry it's been so long but I'm writer's block, which is where you people come in. I figure you're reading the story, why not help decide what happens next. Anyone who sends in an idea gets automatic flame rights for this fic, if I use your idea you get flame rights for all my fics, as well as a nifty little note at the bottom saying I used your idea. I will also accept constructive criticism, which is different than flaming, from the people who's idea I use. So send in your ideas!  
  
THANX Bunch,  
IBIWD911 


	15. Decision

Decisions  
  
YAY writers block gone. I'm using Forsaken-in-death's idea. Congratulations, Forsaken-in-death may now flame away!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it got it yet?  
  
'Do it Squee,' Shmee's voice said, now even Shmee was rooting for Johnny's death. There was a pep rally going on in his mind, ironic sense he loathed pep rallies. He was going to snap, too much noise in his head, too much of insanity, too much of reality. He jumped up and lunged at Johnny. That took Johnny by surprise that gave him the brief upper hand. That's all he needed, just a second to get on top, or so he thought. One of his hands clasped around Johnny's throat, the other went to Johnny's jacket trying to find a knife that he knew Johnny had. He pulled out a long blade after mere seconds of searching.  
  
"This is it Johnny, your time is up. After this I think I'll end it for myself too." The voices in his head went into a fury, but he wasn't listening. He knew there was a war going on in his head, some in agreement of his decision to end his life, others trying to suppress the happy ones. He didn't care anymore.  
  
"I'm tired of who I am, and this fucking planet. This is it, but you're going first." He said calmly. Todd lowered the knife to Johnny's throat.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Adania screamed and stomped her feet in frustration, earning her weird looks from passer byers. Oh fucking God was she pissed. First off, she was lost. Which, might she interject, is the first time that has happened to her, ever. Next she was confused about her feelings for the cute Squee kid. Which was another thing that pissed her off. Maybe she was absolutely psycho, but being attracted to a boy who looked like he was two seconds from death? What the fuck was wrong with her. Oh dear sweet Jesus was she confused, and the only thing she hated more than being confused was cows. She wasn't exactly sure why she didn't like the spotted creature, but she couldn't stand them, unless they were sliding down her throat into her stomach.  
  
"Deep breath in," she sighed to herself, knowing well screaming and stamping her foot wouldn't get her unlost. First order of business was to find Squee and kill him, or kiss him.  
  
YAY review! I added my bit to the plot idea of Forsaken-on-death, I hope ya like. 


	16. Calmng Effect

Calming Effect  
  
It is time for the next chapter, be prepared to be amazed. Ooga Booga!  
  
Disclaimer- God I wish I owned, but I don't, so I'll just stick with this story.  
  
Todd felt tears run down his cheek, he couldn't tell if they were from happiness, or sorrow. It didn't matter though, he didn't matter, Johnny didn't matter, nothing mattered. He blinked away his blurred vision. 'Don't do the Squee, kill him, but not yourself,' Shmee's voice was frantic, 'think of all the things that we've been through, and could do.' Todd laughed out loud. Johnny looked up at him confused.  
  
Johnny wasn't sure what was so funny, but didn't want to find out. He moved his hand slowly, as not to alarm Squee into slitting Johnny's throat. His hand slowly wound around Squee's wrist. Squee was brought back into reality. Johnny pushed Squee's wrist upward moving the knife away from his throat. Squee began to counter act, but Johnny was stronger, and more experienced than Squee. In a matter of moments the situation had reversed, and Squee was on the ground with Johnny over him. Johnny through the knife to the side.  
  
"Squee-" He began, but was cut off by the door opening.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Devi's voice asked from the doorway (A/N who were you expecting Donald Trump?). Her eyes slid around the room and ran over the situation in front of her.  
  
"Do you two want to be alone?"  
  
Adania smiled. Lost no more! She walked down the street with and amazingly happy mood, which was quickly spoiled.  
  
"Good Fucking damnit! I swear to God when I find that kid-" The man that had stepped out of the car began hollering many cruel things about what he was 'going to do'. Adania looked at the man, and her eyes snapped in recognition. That was Squee's dad. She decided to make a pit stop on the way to Squee. She smiled following the man into the store that he just walked into.  
  
Review! 


	17. Answers Finally

Answers Finally.  
  
I know it's been over 3 weeks, and I'm sorry, if you'd like to read my full apology check out chapter 6 of my other story, Soul Mates?. Any way I don't own it. Now on with da fun!  
  
Johnny leapt off Squee when he realized what Devi's tone was suggesting.  
  
"It's not like that!" He squealed (yes squealed, it's my story damn it!). Squee hopped up beside him.  
  
"How about someone tells me what the hell's going on?" Devi asked calmly. Johnny sighed, he just wasn't sure anymore.  
  
"I don't know." He honestly stated. He turned to Squee who was calmly sitting on the bed as though nothing had happened. He had an odd distant look on his face. Johnny could practically see Squee's brain twisting. Johnny wondered what he was thinking, what deluded thoughts clouded Squee's brain.  
  
"Can we please figure it out then?" Devi said with visible agitation. Johnny was still looking at Squee; Devi's gaze soon fell on Squee too. Johnny walked toward Squee.  
  
"Squeegee, what happened to you?" Johnny asked. Squee's eyes met Johnny's.  
  
Todd could barely hear Johnny over all the screeching in his head. It was so hard to hear, or think. He couldn't even escape to the sanctity of his mind. Whatever he thought about all the voices knew, he couldn't escape. He felt tears start welling up again. He looked up at Johnny not knowing what to answer, not knowing how to answer. Shmee was screaming at him. He was trying not to listen, but it was becoming more and more difficult.  
  
"Squee?" Johnny was still looking at him. Todd barely noticed that they were staring each other in the eyes. He looked away.  
  
"If you want to know about that girl- Adania- then I can't help you. I have no clue who she is or what she wants, excluding me dead." Todd stated.  
  
"But why do you-" Johnny started. No need to finish, he knew what Johnny meant.  
  
"Medical testing at the mental institution. I got out after- never mind. You're also probably wondering why I was going to burn down you're house. Well, thinking back, I'm not totally sure why I was going to do it. It felt like away to release the pain and insanity. I wasn't going to burn only your house, the whole neighborhood was going to go down. I guess I thought the memories would burn with everything else. It doesn't seem logical now." Todd said hoping that answered all of his questions.  
  
"Who were you talking to- before I came out?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Shmee." He saw Johnny open his mouth, but Todd anticipated the question. "Shmee was taken away from me a long time ago. I kept hearing his voice though, in my head. Soon more voices joined and it kind of all jumbled together. I can't even think in privacy anymore." Todd sighed and surveyed the room.  
  
All right that's it for now. I'll be making each chapter longer from no on. Here's you're warning though, this fic will be over soon, it'll be several chapters from now, but you'v been warned. 


	18. BANG!

BANG!!  
  
I know and I'm sorry. I honestly thought it would be easier to work on this during summer, apparently not. Oh yeah and actually I realized that this is next to last chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I didn't get the reviews I wanted. Plus the story makes more sense this way. There probably will be a sequel in which 'it' will play a more important role.  
  
Adania looked at the house in front of her. This was it. She had thought about it, and she knew exactly what she was going to do. Now all that was left was doing it.  
  
Adania took a step closer, then stopped. Maybe she'd wait a few more moments. NO! No more stalling it was now or never. She continued walking to the front door. Her had reached out to grab the knob. She faltered, and then with determination, she grabbed the knob and opened the door.  
  
Todd had his head down. Johnny and Devi were looking at him. He sighed, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Not one damn thing. His life just couldn't be simple. Nope.  
  
He raised his head and looked at the two in front of him. Johnny was in deep thought. Devi was just standing there she kept opening her mouth like she was going to say something, but she always shut it. A noise sounded from down the hall. Everyone jumped, the silence had been so deafening that even the slightest sound sounded like a scream. Johnny got up and peeped his head out the door. A large crash sounded, and he fell to the floor. Devi shrieked as a figure entered the room. It was Adania. Fuck wouldn't she give up? Apparently not.  
  
Adania pulled out a gun and shot Devi in the shoulder. Not a fatal wound, but it got her down.  
  
"Hi Squeegee." She said unnervingly calm. He jumped at the sound of her voice.  
  
"You know, I've never cared for anyone, or anything. I killed my whole family several years ago. They meant nothing. I had never considered anyone worth my affections. I never considered that there could be anyone worth my affections. It's not that people are meaningless; it's just that I was never on the same level. Different. Imagine when I saw and fell for you. You're not good-looking, and yet I couldn't help but be drawn to you. It hurts that I actually care about how something turns out. I shouldn't care, and yet I do. I have nothing now. I can't kill if I care about anything. I'm so unbalanced that it's not possible for me." Her voice was just as calm and emotionless. It was really creeping Todd out.  
  
"So here's the predicament. All I am is an assassin. That's how I survive. I keep living and feeling happy from killing. I would really like to stay and get to know you, and all that emotional shit, but I couldn't. I would become a heap. So I'd have to kill; like I said I'm to unbalanced to learn to live another way. It's way to late. So its between who I am, and you. I will commit one last murder. And with that off my conscious, and this gun in my hand, I bid you adieu." She lifted the gun and pointed it at Todd. He squeezed his eyes shut. A few moments past before a large 'BANG' echoed through the room.  
  
Wow. To think, one more chapter. Review, and the sequel will come quicker. 


	19. Who

Who  
  
I don't own it  
  
Todd peeped an eye open. Adania lay on the ground, dead. Part of her head was immersed in a giant pool of blood. She had shot herself in her temple.  
  
A soft gasp sounded. Todd looked up. Johnny, and Devi were gazing down at the ghastly sight.  
  
Todd didn't know exactly who the dead girl was in front of him, but he felt he could relate to her. She was just as fucked up as he was. She had nothing going for her, and he had nothing going for him. Todd didn't think she really understood who she was, until she realized her only way out. Todd hoped he could manage himself before that happened.  
  
End.  
  
Review. 


End file.
